Sound
by Neko-Lexxy
Summary: Naurto goes to Sound to save Sasuke. OroSasu Yaoi Oneshot Rape Bondage Character death. NarutoXSasuke


**Sound**

After speaking to Sakura again we had made up our minds. We were going to Sound.

It had been five years since Sasuke left. He went with Orochimaru after being promised great power. Even though Sasuke realised that Orochimaru only wanted him for his body, he couldn't refuse the chance at becoming stronger than his brother, Itachi. His feud against Itachi had fixated his life. I tried desperately to stop him from going; I had to fight him at the Valley of the End. Both our powers reached extremes. We were true. He beat me. He left to Sound. Five years had crawled away, for five years I had not seen Sasuke. And even though he had not seen it himself, many people loved him. Sakura and Kakashi loved him dearly. However, I loved him truly.

So now as we travelled to sound the only thought going through my head was 'I'm going to see him again!' How was I supposed to react?

Kakashi, Sakura and I searched a large building. It was empty and my other two team mates were determined to leave. I hesitantly turned around before we heard an ear splitting scream. We ran towards the source of the noise until we arrived into a large empty room. Sneaking around a corner we hid quietly behind a box to see what was happening.

My eyes widened at the site. Sasuke was naked and bound against the wall in heavy duty chains. His eyes were closed tight as a man moved closer to him. It was Orochimaru.

"I'll own this body soon, so I want to explore it." His voice was slimy and imploring. Sasuke didn't say anything, nor did he open his eyes. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's head and latched his lips against the Uchiha's. I watched closely as Sasuke was forced to his back. I felt disgusted, utterly disgusted. This snake was raping my Sasuke. All Uchiha pride was being drained out of him. Orochimaru's hand moved down to Sasuke's groin. He slowly rubbed his hand against the organ. I could see Sasuke desperately trying to make a noise, but he was getting hard in the man's hand. I knew he couldn't help it and swallowed hard. I looked over to Kakashi who returned my gaze. Anger was obvious on his face, it was a rare sight. I motioned for us to save Sasuke, but he shook his head. It was too soon. We didn't know if there were ninjas surrounding and we couldn't risk it. We only had one chance to save him so we had to be careful.

A moan from Sasuke redirected my attention to the scene ahead. Orochimaru was now pumping Sasuke's organ at speed. The Uchiha was biting his lip hard although his small moans were getting louder and louder. The snake man slid his spare hand down to Sasuke's entrance and pushed two fingers inside. "Aaaah!" Sasuke cried out this time. The man moved both his hands quicker and Sasuke began to slip into convulses. His eyes rolled back into his head as he arched his back and gave out one final scream of pleasure. Orochimaru caught the whiteness in his hand and licked it off. He started laughing manically, watching Sasuke hang his head low, panting slightly. An aura of shame was surrounding the poor boy.

I ground my teeth together; I didn't know how much longer I could stand this. I noticed Kakashi and Sakura getting more impatient too. No one wanted to see Sasuke begin tortured like this.

A tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek as Orochimaru came at him again. Although he took the restraints off and let him stand free off the bondage. "Come here Sasuke." Orochimaru beckoned the boy over to him. "No!" Sasuke shouted, but fear was laced in his voice. "I think you're forgetting something. You need me! You need power! You are weak, Sasuke!" The boy snapped his head up to stare at the snake man; he had hit a tender spot. "Now do as I say." Sasuke slowly nodded and proceeded over to the man. Orochimaru took his own clothes off and pushed the Uchiha to his knees. "Would you?" The man laughed. Sasuke hissed before taking the man's member into his mouth. He slid his tongue underneath it and bobbed his head up and down. He did this for a while before Orochimaru pushed him away and lowered himself and Sasuke to the floor. The snake man lay down on the floor and got Sasuke to sit on his lap. "Ride it." He purred. Sasuke shuddered and lowered himself onto the man's member. He gave a small cry as he sat completely down. "Move." The man ordered. Sasuke slowly rolled his hips against Orochimaru, making them both hiss out. "Sasuke…" Said boy started loosing control and moved quicker on top of him. Soon he was bouncing in his lap, moaning out in pleasure. "Oh God! Fuck! Yes!" He cried out, louder and louder. The man beneath him thrust in time with the boy. "I …can't…" The Uchiha shuddered. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's neglected member and pumped it roughly. "Aaaaah!!!" Sasuke threw his head back and pushed his hips hard into the man's hand as he came. Moments after, Orochimaru came, crying out the boy's name. They lay there like that for a while before Orochimaru stood up and left Sasuke there on the floor.

We waited until he was out of the warehouse and sneaked over to the boy. It was horrible seeing him like this. But all the same, at least I was seeing him. All three of us surrounded him. His eyes slowly opened and stared right into mine. "N-Naruto?" He whispered. I hugged him, pulling him towards myself. He roughly pushed me off him. "Leave me alone."

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. His glares stopped her. He buried his face in his hands; I think it was the shame of what just happened. "Sasuke…let me-"

"Fuck off!" He screamed back at Sakura. He stood up suddenly but as he tried to walk away his legs gave in and he fell. Kakashi caught him quickly. "Naruto…why are you here?" He was whispering again. I took the boy from Kakashi and sat on the floor, resting his head in my lap. "That's a stupid question!" He glared at me. I knew he'd make me answer. "Because I love you, Sasuke."

"Don't be so stupid." I shook my head. "I love you." I whispered. Lowering my head I planted a small kiss his on his abused lips. "I can't…" He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he fell unconscious. And he stopped breathing. And he stopped moving. And his heart stopped. And then…everything stopped. Kakashi and Sakura walked away. Leaving me with him. "Sasuke…" But I was already dead.

* * *

T.T


End file.
